Carnival Of The Night
by xxforeverxlovexx
Summary: What happens on Halloween night when a young female decides to watch Hotel Transylvania on YouTube awhile her parents are away? She gets stuck with a whole lot of monsters! Mavis/Jonathan & Dracula/OC? Perhaps? Rating: T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

So... I have a case of the plot bunnies attacking me. I figured this would be an interesting story to try and do. I know a lot of people do this with like CoD: Nazi Zombies, Resident Evil, and a few others so... I decided to do it to Hotel Translyvania.

Storyline:

What happens on Halloween night when a young female decides to watch Hotel Transylvania on youtube awhile her parents are away? She gets stuck with a whole lot of monsters! Mavis/Jonathan & Dracula/OC? Perhaps?

Chapter 1: Oh Boy

You never expect to see any type of monsters in your life because you know that they aren't real. Well who ever said that isn't me and isn't dealing with monsters in their house! Actual monsters! First let me go back to how this even started and let me tell you, I'm kinda happy in a way that it did happen but not in the beginning.

October 31st, 2012

I sighed as I looked into the mirror and hated the way I looked. My dark red hair was the thing that stood out the most and then my bright blue eyes. I stood at least 5'10 and my weight was always a problem no matter what I did. A sigh escaped my lips as I adjusted my pajama top and wiped away the rest of the halloween makeup I had on my face from earlier. I recently had just got done with giving out candy to only a few kids who decided to stop by the house. "Jaime? We have to leave! I promise we will be back tomorrow night!" Yelled a female voice up the stairs. I smirked slightly as I ran down the stairs and looked at my mother. "Alright, have fun! Besides I'll be watching my normal Halloween movies." I said with a small laugh.

My mother gently hugged me as she nodded her head and looked at her boyfriend of four years. "Be safe and don't do anything stupid." She said. I groaned as I shook my head as I grabbed my Xbox 360 controller and scrolled through the options until I landed on YouTube. "Yeah, Yeah... I know." I mumbled as I clicked the button. I quickly pulled up the search screen and typed in Hotel Transylvania then scrolled through until I found part one of the movie. I sighed as I looked outside to notice it was night time and knew I had to eat something. With a shrug I turned up the volume on the TV and walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat until I noticed the movie skip ahead.

"It's time my darling Martha. The place we always talked about for Mavis. No one will ever harm her here." Rang out Dracula's voice. I quickly ran back into the living room to notice my Xbox give me the red ring of death. I groaned as the TV quickly went crazy and started to glow. "Am I really seeing this? No... I had too much candy... It's just my mind playing tricks on me..." I mumbled as I turned away until I heard familar voices come from downstairs in the basement. "Mavis? Mavis?! Are you here?" A male voice asked with a thick accent. "Yeah, I'm here dad. What happened? I remember... We were at the hotel celebrating about me and Jonathan being together... Then bam! We ended up here... Where ever that might be..." She said.

I quickly froze as I knew I was really becoming insane. "Surely that isn't Dracula and Mavis downstairs in my basement... It's just my mind..." I thought. "Frank! Where are we? Are we even at the hotel?" A loud female voice asked. "I can't say for sure... Hey Drac! Are we even at the hotel anymore?" Frank asked. Terror quickly set into my viens as I quickly and quietly walked down the basement stairs to find most of the monsters from Hotel Transylvania standing there. "Dracula... Mavis... Jonathan... Frankinstien... Eunice... Wait... Where is Wanda and Wayne? Or even the pups? Eeeh. Maybe it's a good thing they aren't here... I would have a hell of a time explain that... What am I saying?! I still think this is my mind playing tricks on me..." I thought.

Dracula heard the sounds of a stair creak and quickly ran up the bottom stairs to see me standing there. "Who are you? What are you doing at my hotel?" He asked. I laughed nervously as I looked at Dracula. "Okay... This... Isn't going to be easy to explain... But your not at the hotel anymore... But at my house... Which is actually an alteranate universe to yours." I said. Dracula glared at me for a moment as if I spoke a foregin langage he didn't understand. "Say what?" He asked. I knew I was showing signs of being afraid but this had to be a dream maybe a nightmare by chance. "Okay... This is just a dream... I just passed out on the couch watching Hotel Transylvania and everyone is actually not here..." I said, trying to remain calm.

Mavis looked over at her father and raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?" She asked. Dracula groaned and rubbed his forehead. "I'm taking a wild guess that your a human..." He said. I nodded my head in agreement. "I am but... Believe me... I'm like Jonathan... I'm cool about monsters. " I said then mentally slapped myself at mentioning Jonathan. Dracula quickly pushed my one shoulder into the wall behind me. "How do you know? How do you know Jonathan?" He asked. I realized at this moment that it wasn't a dream and I actually had them here. "I told you... You and everyone else here belong in a movie... Which isn't even out on DVD yet! Damn Youtube..." I said, mumbling the last part. Dracula let go of my shoulder and I knew he didn't trust me but then again I wouldn't even trust someone who would of just told me I'm not even in my own world.

I didn't even want to know what exactly he was thinking because I know in the end I would be the villian it seemed like. I sighed as I turned around and began heading back upstairs. "Count... I am truly sorry that this happened to you and your friends... It's my fault for this happening..." I said then made my way back upstairs. It wasn't the truth... It wasn't my fault but who did I have to blame for this happening? No one. I sighed as I opened the kitchen door which led outside. The air was extremely cold but I didn't mind since I needed more of a awake up call. "How am I going to even deal with this?" I thought as I looked up at the full moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Thank you guys who reviewed! I'm so happy that you both like this story! On a another note... I decided to only use a few of the monsters because I have a much bigger plan ahead for future chapters.

Chapter 2: Secrets Of The Past

It seemed like an eternity awhile I stood outside and heard the sounds of the monsters inside my house moving around. "Hello?" A female voice said. I turned around and noticed Mavis standing there. I smiled slightly as I looked at her and noticed Dracula staring at me. "Hey.." I said, my voice almost didn't sound like it belonged to me. Mavis moved closer to me and smiled slightly. "It seems weird... But Jonny explained things in basic terms or kinda like it to what happened." She said. I blinked a few times and sighed as I knew there was a good reason for me liking him besides being random and comic relief.

I couldn't help but close my eyes for a few moments as I knew this would be a very hectic night. "Mavy could you please find Jonathan awhile I talk to our host?" Dracula said. I quickly opened my eyes and watched as Mavis left me alone outside with Dracula. I frowned slightly as I looked back up at the moon. I always considered myself more of a night owl then being up during the day. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you earlier...? Er... I never caught your name?" Dracula said. I looked over at him and smiled slightly. "It's Jaime... Jaime Geist." I said. Dracula nodded his head as he looked around at his new surroundings. I looked back into the house to notice Frank was having a hard time fitting through the small archways that led into the other room.

I giggled slightly as I shook my head and looked back over at Dracula. "I know everyone is out of their comfort zone... Even me. I mean... I wasn't really expecting to have guests tonight... If I was... I would of dressed slightly better." I said. Dracula raised an eyebrow as he looked at me for a few moments. "You seem fine... As you said... You weren't expecting us to show up like this." He said. I heard the sounds of something swooping down above my head and looked up. "I forgot... The bats are out tonight." I thought as I watched three of them fly around. "It doesn't seem too bad here..." Dracula said then turned around to walk back inside. "It's not when no one is home... But that's a story for another time." I whispered.

I heard the sounds of something stepping on the leaves and froze as I noticed it was a pair of floating glasses. "Could you tell me where I am?" The male voice asked. I groaned as I shook my head. "You must be Griffin... Er... Drac and everyone else is inside. It's a long story of why you and everyone else is here... Jonathan will fill you in." I said. I watched as Griffin made his way into the house and slumped down to the ground. I rested my head on my knees and closed my eyes. "Okay... So I have a total of... six monsters in my house... Great... It's going to be a long night..." I thought. "You have a destiny... You just have to figure out how you fit into this." A female voice said. I quickly popped my head up to notice a female standing before me, she had long brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a black dress and a choker with a red ruby in the middle. "W-Who are you..." I asked.

The female smiled slightly as she looked at me then looked over into the house. "You should know who I am... In a different life you were me... As Martha." She said. I shook my head as I couldn't believe this! I must of fell asleep by chance and this was a dream. "Believe me when I say this, Jaime... Something big is going to happen and Dracula will need your help..." She said. I watched as the female disappeared into thin air and frowned. I quickly stood up and ran down the sidewalk as I looked around. "No... No way. I can't be... I was just making it up... Yeah my mind was playing tricks on me... It's not like Dracula would believe me if I said I just saw Martha and Oh by the way I'm her but only reincarnated..." I mumbled.

I quickly ducked as I watched a bat almost try and swoop down at me. "Hey! What did I do? I swear..." I said shaking my head. I heard laughing and watched as the bat transformed into Mavis. "Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you like that." She said. I laughed slightly and smiled. "It's okay... But next time... Just let me know it's you." I said. Mavis nodded her head and smiled as she leaned against the tree. "It's kinda weird... My dad would normally be trying to figure out a way back or something but he's not." She said. I raised an eyebrow and sighed as I looked over at the house. "Maybe it's because he's not even sure what to do..." I said. It was true for even me, I wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Hey! I think I'm stuck! I could use some help!" Frank's voice called out. I looked at Mavis and giggled. "I guess my house isn't build for extremely tall people or monsters." I said and heard Mavis laugh. I shook my head as I began to walk back towards the house and raised an eyebrow. "At least Murray isn't here... Then I would have to deal with sand... Oi." I thought. I watched as Frank became unstuck and Jonathan checking out my xbox. I quickly ran over there and shook my head. "No way... You can't touch it... It's the main reason why you guys are here." I said. Jonathan chuckled and shook his head. "No way man. Something else brought us here... It couldn't of been the Xbox!" He said. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. I looked over to notice Dracula sitting on the couch and looking annoyed. I couldn't help but frown as I walked closer towards him but then stopped. "What am I thinking? I can't exactly get him out of this mood..." I thought.

I stood there for a few moments and decided just to sit down on the other side of the couch. "I kinda feel like the odd man out here... I mean yeah I'm human and so is Jonathan but... Everyone here is a couple except... Me and Dracula... I still don't know what to think about that female... I believe that was Martha... But... She told me that I was her in another life..." I thought. I looked over at Dracula and I knew I had to try and tell him what she told me. "Hey... Drac... Mind if I could talk to you in private for a moment?" I said standing up and walking over to the stairway. I waited for a moment until I watched him get up and I began heading upstairs. I stood by my bedroom door as Dracula looked at me. "So what is it?" He asked. "You won't believe me when I tell you..." I said looking at him and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Yes I decided to do a double chapter update... I might do another one later tonight again but it just depends on a lot of things. Also I would like to thank my dear friend Ashley for allowing me to borrow her idea about the whole reincarnation idea! :D

Chapter 3: Telling The Truth

"Well you won't know until you tell me." He said. I closed my eyes for a moment as I knew I couldn't look at him when I told the truth. "Awhile I was outside... A ghost appeared to me... She told me something big is going to happen and that you would need my help... How? I don't know the answer to that just yet... But that isn't all... She also told me that... I'm someone you used to know... Well in my past life..." I said and knew I couldn't bring myself to say it. Dracula placed his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me. "Look into my eyes... Tell me... Who were you?" He said. I knew I was being hypnotized and I couldn't lie to him. "I was Martha in my past life... I didn't want to believe it..." I said, my voice became small almost. Dracula glared at me for a few moments and quickly ran off downstairs. I heard the sounds of Mavis asking Dracula were he was going but nothing more.

I sat down on the top stair and shook my head as I didn't want to show my weakness. "It's my fault... All of this is... I shouldn't of told him..." I whispered as I felt tears begin to fall from my eyes. I heard footsteps coming up the stairway and saw Jonathan standing there. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked. I smiled weakly and shook my head no. "I made Drac upset... And I didn't mean too... This ghost told me I was Martha but reincartinated..." I said. Jonathan sat down by me and raised an eyebrow. "That's cool and all but... Why would Drac get upset about that?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders as I sighed. "I couldn't tell you... I mean... It doesn't make sense... Speaking of... Where did he go?" I asked looking at Jonathan. "I believe he went outside and left." He said. I quickly got up and ran down the stairs, going by Mavis and the other monsters. I heard Frank ask what was going on and ignored him as I made my way outside.

I frowned as I looked up at the night sky and shook my head. "This is my fault... Not even here for a few hours... And I cause trouble..." I whispered. I looked up at the moon and felt my tears threaten to fall again. I quickly rubbed my eyes so the tears would go away. "Drac... I know you might be here or already flown away... I'm sorry... I didn't even know any of this... All of this is new to me as well... I'm not asking for anything... I just want to make sure Mavis has her father around." I said. I heard the sounds of music playing and knew Jonathan must of turned on the TV. _"She is love. She is all I need. She's all I need." _I chuckled as I heard the song play and shook my head. "Yeah perfect time for that song..." I mumbled. I heard the song quickly change over to I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. A sigh escaped my lips as I looked up at the moon.

"No need to be sorry when it's even news to you..." A familar voice said. I looked over to see Dracula standing there. I smiled slightly as I looked away for a moment. "Wait... You're not mad at me?" I asked. Dracula laughed as he shook his head no. "Why would I be mad at you? It just came as a shock to me... That's all. Why don't we take a walk?" He said. I nodded my head and followed after Dracula down the sidewalk then came to a stop when Dracula looked over at me. "Close your eyes." He said. I raised my eyebrow for a moment but then closed my eyes. Before I knew it I felt like I was flying in the air and the air blowing through my hair. I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed flying in the air and I quickly looked up to see Dracula in his bat form holding onto my shirt tightly.

"So this must be your version of taking a walk?" I asked with a small laugh. Dracula chuckled as he gently placed me down on the small hill and transformed back into his normal state. I smiled wide as I looked at how close the moon was. Dracula smiled as he looked over at me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled again as everything seemed to be calm and peaceful just for those few moments. "Drac... I know it's hard to take the news I told you but... I'm willing to help you out in anyway I can... Especially with something bad coming this way..." I said. Dracula nodded his head and looked into my blue eyes. "Jaime... You have to promise me if anything bad happens... You won't try and be the hero..." He said.

I looked at Dracula and frowned then shook my head. "I can't promise anything." I said. Dracula frowned and turned around so his back was facing me now. "Just promise me... I don't want you to do anything stupid." He said. I looked down and nodded my head in defeat. "I promise, Drac... I won't do anything stupid." I said. The wind picked up slightly which caused me to shiver. Before I knew it I felt something being put on my shoulders and noticed it was Dracula's cape. "But... Don't you need this?" I asked. Dracula chuckled and shook his head no. "No you can keep it until we get back to your house." He said. I smiled as I looked at Dracula and nodded my head. "Maybe this isn't so bad..." I thought as I felt myself begin to warm back up again.

Dracula smiled as he looked at me awhile I stared up at the stars. "I've always love the night... I believe every night is like a carnival... Carnival of the night..." I said. Dracula chuckled as he heard this and wondered why it felt right to be here. "It doesn't make sense... It feels like this is right... Everything is right... Even though... I'm standing here with her..." He thought. I looked over my shoulder and noticed how small the house looked from here. "Hey Drac... Promise me that you won't do anything stupid either..." I said looking over at him. "I promise, Jaime... I won't." Dracula replied as he gently hugged me. I felt my cheeks warm up and knew I was blushing as I hugged him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Okay so here is Chapter 4. Please enjoy and remember to review or favorite! :D Oh! The title of this chapter has nothing to do with the book or even mentioning it. It might be a slight depressing chapter. Also! Jaime is 20 at the beginning of the story and will be 21 within the next few chapters.

Thank you guys so much! The reviews are like my drug :D

Also I did this story because I thought I could toy around with the idea of a few things which you will see in this chapter.

Chapter 4: Fifty Shades Of Grey

(Dracula's POV)

This wasn't supposed to happen, it was suppose to be a normal day at the hotel, But then everything disappeared. Awaking up in that house and that human girl. My head screamed at me that this was just a dream of sorts. As time went on, she told me who she really was in her past life. I was angry and enraged at the thought of this. She can't be Martha... She's nothing like her at all. But now everything as seemed to change as I don't mind this human girl but she's not Martha. "Drac?" Jaime asked looking over at me. "Hm?" I replied as I was drawn out of my thoughts. "I think we better get back to the house... Sunrise is in two hours and I have to find places for you, Mavis, Jonathan, Frank, Eunice, and Griffin. But I think I have an idea of how this will work." She said with a smile.

I nodded my head as I was indeed becoming tired and didn't feel like dealing with getting burned by the sun. I transformed into my bat form and flew us back to the house. "Martha my dear... Is this how it's suppose to be now? I don't understand... Why? Why now after all this time? I wish I could understand..." I thought as I came to a stop and gently placed Jaime onto her feet. I transformed back into my normal state and raised an eyebrow as I heard screaming in the house. Jaime quickly looked at me then ran inside as I followed behind her. "What happened?" Jaime asked as she stopped in the living room. Mavis looked up at me and Jaime, I knew that face when she did something wrong. "Mavy wavy... What happened?" I asked. Mavis looked down and sniffled slightly. "I... I accidently bit Jonathan..." She said. I kneeled down and wrapped my arms around Mavis. "My dear... Why?" I asked looking at her.

Mavis buried her face into my chest as she sniffled again. "Because... We were playing around... And I got... Too rough..." She said. I raised an eyebrow as I heard this and pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind. Jaime looked over at me and smiled slightly. "If you mind... Mavis? You can tell me what happened... I'm all ears." She said giving me a reassuring look. I nodded my head and left the room. "Hey Drac! What is the deal with the red head? Is she single?" Griffin asked. I glared at the pair of floating glasses and sighed. "Her name is Jaime and no she isn't." I said, knowing I lied about the last part but he didn't have to know that.

(Jaime's POV)

I looked at Mavis and hugged her gently then smiled. "So tell me from the beginning..." I said, trying to encourage her. "Well... Both Jonathan and I were playing around... He gently kissed my neck and I kinda let myself go... I kissed his neck back but then I bit down... I... I've never done that before." She said. I frowned as I rattled my brain about vampire facts I knew then it hit me. "Mavis... Have you even eaten today?" I asked. Mavis shook her head no as she looked at me. "Hold on... I need to ask your father something." I said with a smile and gently patted her back. I overheard Griffin ask what the deal was with me and if I was single then Dracula's reply. I chuckled softly as I looked over at Dracula. "Hey...Drac? I have a question... Did you guys by chance come with any of your own food? I mean Monster food..." I asked.

Dracula shook his head no and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?" He said. I sighed as I looked over at Mavis who was sitting on the couch now next to Jonathan. "Well.. The reason why Mavis bit Jonny was because she hasn't had anything to eat recently." I said. Dracula frowned as he heard this and looked over at his daughter. "I didn't even think about this... I think I'll have to go hunt for a few mice." He said. I frowned as I knew sunrise was in an hour and bit down on my lower lip. "What if you had a blood donor just for tonight? Would that work?" I asked. Dracula raised an eyebrow again as he looked at me. "It would, yes... But who?" He asked. I nervously laughed slightly as I sighed. "Me... Look I know you say you don't know where human blood has been and it's fatty... But I can promise you my blood is pure. I mean it's just for tonight anyways." I said.

I sat down on the chair in the dinning room and looked at Dracula for a moment then pulled up my sleeve to show enough of my wrist. "Mavis... My dear... Please come in here." Dracula said as he stood right next to me. Mavis walked over and raised her eyebrow for a moment. "The sun is going to rise in an hour and I know you need blood... So... Bite my wrist and drink. But just don't kill me..." I said. Mavis nodded her head and gently picked up my hand then bit down into my wrist. I gasped for a moment as I felt her fangs sink into my skin and begin to drink my blood. After a few moments I felt slightly dizzy and Mavis let go of my wrist. "Thank you." Mavis said.

I nodded my head and smiled then looked over at Dracula. "You need to feed as well..." I said. Dracula shook his head no as he looked at me. "I couldn't." He said. I frowned as I looked at him and raised my wrist up towards him. "Please... I insist... You need to feed." I said. Dracula looked at my wrist for a moment then gently bit into it. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him drink my blood. After awhile I felt myself become more dizzy than before and I tried pulling my wrist away. "Drac... Stop... Please." I whispered. Before I knew it my vision became dark and I felt nothing. It felt like an eternity before I felt someone shaking me, trying to awake me up. I gasped as I awoke up and looked around to see Mavis right above me. "What happened?" I asked, not sure what exactly did happen.

"Dad... He almost killed you." She whispered. I frowned as I shook my head as I didn't want to believe this. "He's outside if you want to talk to him..." Mavis added. I slowly got up off the floor and looked at the time. "Shoot... Only a half hour..." I thought. I carefully made my way outside past Frank and Eunice who were already asleep on the floor in the living room. "Drac?" I asked as I opened the door. I didn't see anything until I noticed a bat sitting on the trailing of the deck. I carefully walked up the stairs and looked at the bat. "Drac?" I asked again. The bat looked over at me then looked away. "What do you want?" He asked. I frowned as I could tell he wasn't in a good mood but then again who would be if you just tried to kill someone without meaning too?

"Look... We didn't know that would happen... Can we just pretend it didn't happen?" I asked. Dracula transformed back into his normal state and walked towards me. I backed up until I felt the siding of the house on my back. Dracula looked into my eyes and shook his head. "You don't understand... I want more and I've been fighting the urge to have human blood for over hundred of years... Then I have your blood... It was indeed very pure..." He said. I felt my heart begin to race as I didn't want to hear this. Dracula gently placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes again. "You need to stay away from me..." He said. I felt my heart stop as I heard this. "You expect me just to pretend your not here? How can I not?" I said. I closed my eyes tightly as I gently pushed past Dracula and walked down the stairs. "You and Mavis will be staying down stairs in the basement... Since no sun can get in there..." I said.

I walked back inside and watched as Mavis kissed Jonathan good night. I frowned as I quickly ran upstairs into my bedroom. I slammed the door shut and hoped that everything was just a dream still. I quickly got into my bed and curled into a small ball. My mind began to race about how would I be able to deal with this? How would I be able to face Dracula tomorrow? I felt tears begin to fall as I hid my face in my pillow. "None of this happened... Dracula was never here... Neither was Mavis or anyone else..." I whispered as I felt myself begin to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

I'm so happy that story is being read by a lot of people and I never thought people would like it this much! Anyways! Onto Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Breathe Me

I woke around ten in the morning and wondered if everything was indeed a dream but then I noticed the bite mark on my wrist and knew it wasn't. I groaned as I pulled the covers over my head but then I heard my cell phone go off. I quickly grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I asked, still half asleep. "Jaime? Hey! I didn't get to talk to you last night... So anything fun happen?" I heard my friend Ashley ask with her New York accent. I laughed slightly and sighed as I knew I couldn't lie to her. "Well... Monsters are in my house and Dracula drank my blood last night." I said. Before I could say anything else I heard Ashley laughing and took a deep breath. "Okay nice joke. Anyways... I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Ashley said then the line went dead. I couldn't believe my best friend didn't believe me but then again who would?

I stood up and yawned as I knew everyone else in the house was asleep which was a good thing because I knew I would be trying to avoid them anyways. I turned on the radio and shook my head as I heard Good Girl by Carrie Underwood begin to play. _"Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds. I bet you I can tell you what you're thinking about. You'll see a good boy. Gonna give you the world, but he's gonna leave you crying with your heart in the dirt." _I sang along. I chuckled as I thought the song fit for the moment but then it made me think about Dracula who was asleep downstairs. _"Hey good girl, get out awhile you can. I know you think you've got a good man. Why? Why, you gotta be so blind. Won't you open up your eyes? Just a matter of time, till you find. He's no good, girl. No good for you. You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes."_

I shook my head as my thoughts began to go back to last night and how Dracula told me that I had to stay away from him and maybe it was for the best. _"Oh, he's no good, girl. Why can't you see? He'll take your heart and break it, listen to me."_. I growled as I quickly turned off the radio as I became annoyed with the song. I sighed as I got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I frowned as I looked very pale and my blue eyes seemed to very dark from the normal light blue color they normally are. I turned on the cold water and splashed my face with it. " Jaime? Are you up?" I heard a male voice asked from outside my bedroom. I groaned slightly as I walked over to the door and opened it. I quickly froze as I noticed it was Dracula. "Drac! You should be downstairs!" I hissed. Dracula didn't have an expression on his face it seemed like. "We need to talk." He said. I moved to the side and invited him into my room.

Dracula walked into my room and sat down in the computer chair I had near my bed. "Last night... That wasn't supposed to happen." He said. I rolled my eyes slightly as I was about to say something but Dracula held his hand up. "That only happened once before... Martha... She knew I had fed in awhile and offered her blood to me. She was a human at the time... I almost lost her that night. I promised myself I wouldn't do that again... But I broke that promise last night when I had your blood..." He said. I raised an eyebrow for a moment as I couldn't believe Martha was a human before she met him. I sat down on my bed and closed the curtians so the sun wouldn't bother him then I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. "Drac... Just forget about it... I mean I know it must of upset you that you let yourself do that but... It happened." I said. I looked over at Dracula and noticed he was sad it seemed.

I knew it was wrong of me to think of this but I wanted to comfort him and I knew I couldn't. Something told me in the back of my mind it was okay do this and that he just needed someone right now. I gently wrapped my arms around Dracula and smiled slightly. "Don't be so hard on yourself... Come on... Let's go downstairs and get you to back to sleep. Besides... You might get burned by the sunlight." I said as I pulled away. Dracula nodded his head as he stood up and began to walk down the hallway. I tried to ignore the feeling my heart was giving me... Happniess. We walked down the stairs then came to a stop once we were infront of the basement door. "Well have a good rest, Drac." I said turning away. Before I knew it I felt his hand grab mine and pull me back towards him. My blue hues looked into his sapphire ones as my heart felt like it would explode any moment. "Drac..." I whispered.

Dracula looked back into my eyes and smiled slightly. "I will. I promise." He said. I smiled back as it seemed like he wasn't beating himself up anymore about what happened last night. Dracula leaned in close and our lips were inches apart. "There is just something about you... That I want more of." He said. Before I could even blink or move I felt his lips on mine and I shook my head, pulling away. "Drac... I can't." I said, my voice becoming small. Dracula frowned as he quickly shut the basement door and I fell down to my knees. "This would be so much easier if this was the hotel and not my home..." I whispered. I gently placed my fingertip on my lips and wondered if I did the right thing by pulling away. I shook my head as I knew it wasn't but something told me in my heart that I should of kissed him back.

I quickly stood up on my feet and opened the basement door. "No... I can't." I thought as my heart told me I could do this. I felt myself run down the stairs and noticed Dracula was standing right there. I looked into his eyes for a moment and quickly wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry." I whispered as I leaned up and kissed him gently. "You really want that to happen don't you?" A female voice asked. I looked around to notice that no one was around and that it was black. "Who are you?!" I called out as I tried to find who ever this was. "I am the witch who wants justice... For what you did all those years ago. Why do you think you got stuck with those monsters? Oh? That's right you thought it was by chance!" She said with an evil laugh. I frowned and shook my head as I looked around hoping to find Dracula or even Jonathan. "My name is May... You took Dracula away from me but I believe you both belong together since you both lie!" She hissed.

I shook my head as I fell down to my knees and wished that this wasn't real. "I don't understand... What do you mean?" I asked. May stood before me, she had black hair and piercing green eyes. "I believe it's time you get to see his world and see how you deal with being undead... I curse you to be a vampire until you realize that you do care for him and will give him up!" She hissed. I felt my whole body become frozen as I felt myself fall backwards. My body was screaming in pain and I couldn't move or say anything. Everything quickly changed about me as I felt myself fall through the air. I quickly turned myself around to realize I was really falling from the sky. "Crap!" I hissed as I closed my eyes tightly. But before I knew it I felt myself change and I opened my eyes. I noticed I had bat wings and knew I had transformed.

I quickly flew towards the castle I saw in the distance even though I wasn't so good at it. After five minutes of flying I transformed back into my normal form and looked around. I carefully entered inside the hotel to see Dracula talking to Mavis and Jonathan. I smiled as I quickly ran over to the small group. "Hey! Look! There she is!" Jonathan said looking over at me. "Jaime? What happened? How did we end up here?" Dracula asked. I felt myself shiver and look down as I couldn't look at him. "A witch... She's the cause of all of this... Her name is May...She also cursed me..." I said. Jonathan raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Cursed you? Okay? Like a werewolf?" He asked. I shook my head no and opened my mouth, showing off my new sharp canine teeth. "Vampire..." I whispered. Dracula glared over at the small group of witches that were standing around and talking. "Housekeeping!" He yelled.

One of the witches quickly flew over and smiled. "Yes, Master Dracula?" She asked. "Is there anyway you can undo a curse that another witch as done?" Dracula asked looking at Jane. Jane shook her head no as she sighed. "I can't. Whatever the other witch set as the goal to break the curse... The person in question has to do it." She said. Dracula nodded his head and waved his hand to signal Jane to leave. "So what was the goal?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. "I have to realize that I do care for someone and give him up... But I'm not going to do that... I can't. I rather be stuck as vampire forever then give into what she wants." I said. Dracula glared at me for a moment after I had said this and shook his head. "Who is this person you have to give up?" He asked. I frowned as I looked at Mavis then at Dracula. "It's you... Drac. I have to give you up." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note:

I would like to thank you all for reading this story and leaving reviews. This story will go far... Believe me. I have a lot in store for Jaime and everyone. Plus... I might upload my one-shot for Mavis/Jonathan sometime next week.

Chapter 6: Birthday Plans

Dracula laughed as he heard me say that I had to give him up. "Nonsense... You don't care about me nor do you have to give me up." He said. I frowned as I knew that I did care for him but I didn't want to let him know that just yet. "True..." I whispered as I looked around the main lobby of the hotel. I blinked a few times as I wondered what day it was now. "Is day the 5th of November?" I asked. Jonathan looked at his cell phone and nodded his head. "Yeah, it is." He replied. I shook my head and frowned as I walked towards the moving door that led outside. "Wait! You can't just leave! You don't know what would happen to you if you did!" I heard Dracula say as I went outside. The air was cold but it felt pretty nice against my skin as I transformed into my bat form and started to fly off.

"Yeah... Today sucks... It's my birthday and I'm now a vampire... Stuck in Transylvania..." I thought. As I was lost in my thoughts I felt my self crash into another animal. "Owch..." I groaned as I landed on the ground. "You really need to learn how to fly." I heard a familar voice say. I looked over to see Dracula standing there and for a moment... Everything didn't seem to matter. Not the fact I'm stuck here... Or that I'm a vampire now. It felt odd for a moment as I swear I saw Dracula look like he saw a ghost in a sense. I transformed back into my normal state and shook my head. "I think I just want to be alone for right now..." I said as I noticed that we had landed in the hunted forest.

"Jaime... What are you thinking?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him and laughed. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Dracula sighed slightly as he began to walk away. "What is bothering you so much to make you want to leave?" He asked as he stopped walking. I frowned as I didn't want to tell him the truth about what I was really thinking. "Truthfully... Everything... I do care about you, Drac. Sounds stupid I know... But before all of this... Before you showed up in my basement... I cared about you somewhat... I felt bad that you lost Martha because of the villagers and had to raise Mavis alone... But then you actually show up in my world... Everything changed... I changed." I said awhile I couldn't believe that I was actually telling Drac this.

I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes and shook my head. "I... I always thought that I would be married by the time I was 21 and have a child... But I guess not since today is my birthday." I said with a small chuckle. Dracula raised an eyebrow as he heard this and smiled slightly. "Why didn't you say it was birthday?" He said. I glared at Dracula for a moment as it seemed everything had just went over his head except the part about my birthday. "Because... I normally don't make a big deal about it." I said. Dracula smirked slightly as he looked at me. "Then we shall celebrate it!" He said then transformed into his bat form. I groaned as I was kinda afraid to know what Dracula would plan for my birthday party.

I quickly transformed into my bat form as well and followed after Dracula. I couldn't help but wonder what exactly happened earlier. That feeling that nothing else mattered and I was with _him._ I shook my head as I tried to clear my mind of what that could of been or what exactly it meant. As I arrived at the hotel, I noticed Mavis standing outside and waving at me. I transformed back into my normal state and realized I had different clothes on than before. I had a long black dress with a cape and a black choker with a blue gem in the middle. "Huh... I wonder when that happened..." I thought. I smiled slightly as I looked at Mavis. "So I hear dad is going to throw a party for your birthday." She said. I nodded my head and laughed slightly. "I'm kinda afraid to know what he might have planned... It's been awhile since I celebrated my birthday." I said.

Mavis giggled slightly as she shook her head. "Dad already told me what he has planned for your party but I'm not allowed to tell." She said with a slight smirk. I groaned and frowned slightly as I looked at Mavis. "Oh come on... Please? Just tell me one thing... Please?" I asked. Mavis smiled wide as she motioned me to follow her inside and turned around once we stood near the fireplace. "Well... Dad plans on singing at your party... Which... Is actually kinda weird because he never really sings..." She said. I giggled as I remembered the ending of the movie and how Dracula basically did a rap. "No it's more like rapping..." I said with a small laugh. Mavis tilted her head to one side as she heard then raised an eyebrow. "Rapping?" She asked. I laughed slightly as I shook my head. "I'll explain that later... Or Jonathan could." I said.

I smirked as I decided to let myself be curious and began to walk over one of the witches brooms. I waited until the right moment and grabbed it. "Woahh!" I called out as the broom began to fly all over the main lobby. "WATCH OUT!?" I yelled out as I tried to stop the broom but I ended up crashing to Dracula who wasn't aware. I groaned as I slowly sat up and looked at Dracula who was glaring at me. "Err... Sorry, Drac." I said and brushed a piece of my hair back behind my ear. Dracula sighed as he stood up and held his hand out towards me. "You couldn't help yourself could you?" He asked. I gently grabbed his hand and stood up. "No... But then again... I could of done something else... Like bother you awhile planning." I said with a small laugh. Dracula shook his head as he looked at me. "You could but you wouldn't bother me any." He said with a slight smirk.

I raised an eyebrow and wondered why he was smirking, Oh boy... I'm in for a surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:

HOLY RABIES! Over 1,33 views on this story?! I'm extremely happy to hear this! I can't believe I've gotten this far with this story and people like it.

Chapter 7: Finding My Zing

It had been less than an hour and everything was ready for my party. I was in awe as I noticed all the monsters were pretty accepting of me even though I was new to the hotel. I looked around as I didn't see Dracula around anywhere and frowned slightly since I did want to thank him for this. I sighed as I sat down on a chair near by and noticed that Frank, Wayne, Griffin, and Murray were on the stage. I raised an eyebrow as I quickly looked over towards the side of the stage to see Dracula standing there. I smiled widely as I watched him get on stage and look over at me. "I would like to thank you all for coming to the party and making this the bestest birthday for Jaime." He said. I watched as the monsters clapped and I smiled more. It had been an intresting birthday from playing bingo to now with the concert.

Dracula smiled as he looked at the monsters then looked over at the gang. "If you please..." He said. Wayne nodded his head as he begin to play a melody that sounded familar to me. _"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back own. I've been losing so much time." _Dracula sang. I shook my head as I knew Jonathan must of told Dracula that this was my favorite song of all time. "I'll have to thank him later." I thought as I smiled awhile looking at Dracula. _" 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." _ I couldn't believe everything that was going on around me. Having Dracula singing my favorite song even though he doesn't know it, celebrating my birthday, and just enjoying myself.

For once, I didn't have to worry about my family that was back in my world. My mom having Mulitiple Scelorsis and my step dad who had a stroke almost a year ago. I was the caregiver during all it and I didn't mind but now it felt so weird not being in the same world as my friends or family. I frowned as I thought about it... My world. It just wouldn't be the same without my friends or family. _"There's something about you now. I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right. 'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do. Nothing to lose. And it's you and me and all other people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you.". _I could feel myself begin to smile as I heard Drac sing the song and I knew I actually did care for him. I would admit it to anyone that I did but I couldn't admit it to him just yet.

_"What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive.". _I stood up quickly and clapped my hands then whistled. "Thank you, thank you." Dracula said and looked over at me. That feeling I had before with him returned and I looked away, blushing slightly. I wanted to walk up to Drac and just kiss him. "Wait... Did I really just think about that..." I thought. I shook my head and quickly ran out towards the main lobby. Tears began to threaten to fall again as I stood there. It seemed like almost an hour before I finally realized Dracula was standing there behind me. I smiled slightly as I looked back at him then began to walk down the stairs. "Jaime... Wait.". Just as I heard this I turned around and faced Dracula. "What?" I said as I knew I sounded a little sad. "I believe we need to talk..." He said as he gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked into his sapphire hues with my bright blue hues. "About what? I mean... Wait... Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Dracula laughed as he shook his head and smiled. "No my dear... I believe since we are alone I could give your birthday gift... But you have to close your eyes." He said. I nodded my head and closed my eyes then giggled slightly. "Drac... What are you..." I started to say but I was cut off by a pair of lips kissing me. I opened my eyes for a moment and noticed that Dracula was kissing me. Everything in my body felt at ease and I was calm for once in my life. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back gently then pulled away. I noticed that Drac was now calm as well and wondered if this is what Mavis meant by finding your zing.

I shook my head as I knew that Dracula was Martha's zing and always would be. I couldn't replace her nor did I want too. "I'm sorry, Drac... I have to be alone for awhile..." I whispered as I pulled away slowly. "No... Jaime... I believe that you were Martha in a past life... You have so many qualities that are like her but then again... You don't." Dracula said as he gently pulled me back towards him. I shook my head and frowned as I looked at Dracula. "Drac... I'm not Martha... I can't be... But... Everytime I'm around you... Nothing else matters... Only you... Everything seems to stand still and I... I care for you, Drac... I mean it... I care about you so much... I don't want to lose you..." I said. I was surprised by my new found courage and knew that I did apart of what the witch wanted... Admit that I did care for him.

I felt my body shiver as I moved closer to Dracula until my arms were around his waist. "Drac... I promise I'm not going to give you up... I don't care if I ever get to go back home... This is my new home and I don't want to lose it..." I said. Dracula hugged me tightly for a moment and looked at me. "And I promise nothing will happen to you..." He said. I nodded my head and gently kissed his cheek. "Drac... I believe you are my zing and I'm not going to let you get away." I said then laughed slightly. Dracula laughed a few moments later then smiled. "I promise to stay by your side, my dear... I don't want to lose you again." He said. I smiled as I shook my head and felt everything disappear for a few moments. "You will never lose me, Drac... I promise. Nothing will ever happen to me." I said.

Boy, little did I know that something wicked would be coming my way soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so happy that everyone loves this story and has been enjoying it. This update will have to do justice until I'm come back from Ohio (which means sometime in July I believe). I promise I'm going to do my best in making this story last awhile since people like it so much!

Chapter 8: Kidnappings, Letters, Witches, Oh My!

It wasn't long before Dracula had decided to go back to the party and I felt like I was on cloud nine for the moment. My mind still buzzing from what had happened moments before hand. Without even noticing I placed my fingertips gently on my lips and a smile slowly crept onto my face but that soon faded away as I noticed Dracula quickly coming out of the party. "Drac? What's wrong?" I asked as I began to walk down the stairs. Before I could even blink, Dracula was standing right next to me and he seemed almost angry about something. "Mavis... She's missing... Jonathan can't find her and neither can I..." He said. I felt my heart begin to sink and I shook my head as I didn't want to believe this. "But... Why? What happened to Mavis?" I asked, my voice almost in a whisper.

Dracula handed over a piece of paper that looked like a letter of some sort. I gently took it from him and began to read it. _"Dear Dracula, I believe it is time that Mavis gets a taste of what happens when she meets the sun. Beware though... I'll make sure you can't save her." _ I quickly through the letter down on the ground and growled as my anger began to take over. "Damn witch... I'll make sure she won't be able to do anything once I get my hands on her..." I whispered. I looked over at Dracula and knew he couldn't help but it was eating him apart, I could tell.

"Drac... I promise that I will get Mavis back to you safe and sound... This witch is the reason why I'm like this... And why Mavis is going to meet the sun if I don't hurry." I said and turned around. But before I knew it, Dracula had grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. "Be careful... I can't lose you, Jaime." He said. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, knowing full well that I wasn't really a match for a witch but I was going to try my hardest. "You won't lose me, Drac. I'll be back with Mavis... Safe and sound." I said, gently squeezing his hand back then pulled away slowly. I knew that it might be the last time I would be seeing Dracula and I had such a false promise but what else could I do? Just sit on the side lines and allow Mavis to die? No. I wouldn't let that happen because this my family that the witch was screwing around with and no one would get away with it.

I carefully made my way to the roof of the hotel and looked at the sky to see that the sun was about to come up at any moment. I quickly looked around and noticed Mavis was tied to one of the chimmeys. "Mavis!" I called out and frowned as I looked around. I didn't see the witch but that didn't mean she wasn't watching. Quickly, I ran towards Mavis and untied her. "You have to get back inside... Stay with your father... I'll be fine. Trust me, Mavis." I said. Mavis had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head and quickly left the roof. I felt my skin begin to burn slightly and I hissed. "It's about time you decided to give him up! Now... Let me hear those words and I'll gladly send you back to your world..." May said, appearing before me. I growed and shook my head no. "I'm not going to give Dracula up! You'll never get those words from me! I love him!" I hissed.

May growled and slapped my face as she glared at me. "Oh? Is that so? Then maybe I should just let you meet the sun then!" She said with a laugh as she disappeared. I closed my eyes and knew this wasn't going to end well as I quickly ran down the side of the hotel. I couldn't take the pain anymore as I fell half way down until I landed on the ground with a thud. "Drac..." I whispered and then before I knew it, darkness had over taken my vision. It seemed like an eternity before I finally awoken again. It was night time and I was in one of the hotel rooms. Slowly, I sat up and hissed as my skin was burned but wasn't as bad as before. "It's been weeks! I'm glad to see you decided to finally awake up." Mavis said with a smile. I smiled softly as I looked over at Mavis. "It's been a week?" I asked. Mavis nodded her head as she looked at me then pointed over to the corner.

I noticed there was Dracula standing there with a smile that could of made my knees weak if I was standing up at that moment. "Drac... I told you everything would be fine." I said with a smile. Dracula carefully sat down on the bed and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. "Yes but I wasn't expecting you do be in a coma for almost a week." He said with a frown. I gently kissed him on the lips and then placed my hand on his cheek. "You'll never lose me... I promised you that." I said with a smile. Mavis carefully left the room and I blinked as I noticed that it was just me and Dracula alone in the room. A blush came across my cheeks as I leaned in close and rested my head on his shoulder. "Perhaps we should discuss something..." Dracula whispered into my ear and gently kissed my neck.

Three Weeks Later.

I couldn't believe what had happened three weeks ago between me and Dracula. Our relationship had gone onto the next step and I was actually happy about this. But I hadn't felt the best for the last few days and certain food smells made me want to run to the bathroom and throw up. I shook my head as I couldn't believe it. "No way... No no no... I couldn't be..." I said as I began to pace back and forth. Everything added up to be right but I didn't want to believe it. "I can't be pregnant... Can I?" I whispered.

Oh boy... How would I tell Dracula this? Better yet, how would this even work?


End file.
